Hunters' Reunion
by TwinaturalContest
Summary: Bella didn't think coming home to her Uncle Bobby's would mean a rescue mission. Sam, Dean and Bella join forces ( more like Bella invites herself) to save John Winchester from the Yellow Eyed Demon.


_**Title: Hunters' Reunion**_

******Summary:**** Bella didn't think coming home to her Uncle Bobby's would mean a rescue mission. Sam, Dean and Bella join forces ( more like Bella invites herself) to save John Winchester from the Yellow Eyed Demon.**  
**Pairing: Dean/Bella**  
**Rating: M+**  
**Prompts:** Pictures; 8,11,12, and 14 are the picture prompts. Music Prompt; Possession by Evans Blue.  
**Disclaimer: The author of this FF story does not own the characters of Twilight nor Supernatural, only the plot and imagination that had been used to write this fanfiction.**

Bella had been sleeping in her hotel room, exhausted from the haunt from the night before. She needed her rest, being banged up pretty bad had her taking a day before leaving the shitty place she was in. She knew she didn't need any real medical attention, she didn't break anything during this hunt, but she knew she was pretty bruised up. She couldn't help but feel proud that once again, she managed to close a hunting case by herself. Like always.

Charlie and Renee her parents, died when she was ten, hunting but the job went wrong and they lost their lives. Charlie Swan and Renee Mason were both from long families of hunters, generation after generation; hunting had been the family business. It wasn't a surprise that the two fell in love, and had their perfect child. Isabella had been bred to be a hunter, raised and taught at a very young age to do what she does.

So many to learn from, so much knowledge and craft to learn from those she met growing up along the way. When her parents died, her father's best friend took her in. Bobby Singer was her second father, and she took comfort in being in his care, he may not have dealt well with her girly shit, but he was there for her. He took care of her, put food in her belly, a roof over her head, and provided her with even more knowledge about different monsters out there just waiting for her to get her hands on them.

When she was 12, she met the Winchester Boys. John Winchester was a handsome man, very handsome and she remembers telling him she was going to marry him one day and him chuckling at her. She remembers his two young sons, Dean two years older than her, and Sam two years younger than her. She was sure Dean had a lisp and a huge head, while Sam had the most annoying scowl any person could have.

Her favorite memory with Dean was taking him down, on this back, after telling her she had no business being a hunter, that it was a man's business that girls were no good. It pissed her off into a blinding rage. Not only did she deck him in the eye, she flipped him on his back and ass with a large thumb causing him to cry out. She remembers his eyes watering and his whimper, it made her feel powerful.

Her favorite memory with Sam was him allowing her to baby him, even if he didn't need it. She never had a sibling, so having a younger boy around, who was so sweet, caused her to care for him. She would cook the men breakfast in the morning, because Bobby couldn't really cook worth a damn. Dishes and cleaning clothes and keeping Bobby's old house dustless had been useless, but she felt warm to be needed and to do such simple things.

Her favorite memory with John, well that was every memory that she could think of. She liked that he was almost sort of a bear of a man, but his dimples made him sweet enough looking with that scruff on his face. She loved when he taught her about his car, even though she had to share those moments with Dean during their stay. She still cherished them dearly. She remembered not only telling him he was going to marry her one day, but making the rest of the boys dress up in girly shit and play with her. Dean hated it, but John always gave him this look then smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

For those few months they stayed with Bobby and her, those were the best few months of her life. She had a handsome bear of a man wrapped around her fingers, she had Bobby her father figure daughtering her around, and she had Sammy as her little brother. And Dean, well Dean was her bunching bag whenever he decided to piss her off.

She fell asleep with the memory of her and Bobby helping the Winchester boys gather their duffels together to get back on the road. Before they left, John picked her up and planted a kiss on her cheek that turned her face red, burning from the powerful blush that the kiss caused.

The next morning Bella woke up, caught her clothes and other things together. She tossed them in the trunk of her 1971 AMC Javelin. It was her baby, all black exterior and all black leather interior. She got it as a gift from Bobby and has kept it in practically brand new condition since then. It's been her partner in crime since her whole solo hunting career.

After packing up and paying her hotel bill, she went to the gas station and stocked up on all sorts of unhealthy crap that kept her happy and kept her fueled for the road. Snacks were a must, anything from chocolate bars to snack cakes. She supplied herself with a 24 pack of bottled water, two huge cases of Redbull and a few bottles of tequila and vodka. The attendant at the gas station looked at her with a raised brow but rang it all up anyway. She left happily with a Twix hanging out of her mouth and her hands full of bags.

Getting back on the road she worked her way back home. Home to Uncle Bobby's to report back in the flesh to let him know that she was alive and kicking, as well as get some much needed down time and do some damn laundry. She was sure there was a pair of socks in her duffle that smelled horrible. Damn swamp fucked that outfit up. That was one thing she detested about hunting. No matter how new or old the cloths she wore, they ended up ruined one way or another. It was a good thing she stocked up on different identities and fake credit cards to be able to support her shopping addiction. But she only ever indulged in such massive shopping when clothes were getting pretty worse for wear, not that she complained.

When she arrived at Bobby's and used her key to get in the house, she was greeted by a huge dose of Holy Water spilt on her. She spit the water of her mouth and glared at the old man.

"Damn it Uncle Bobby, if you don't stop doing that every damn time I come home, you're gonna be buried in a box six feet under. Do you hear me?" She growled out at him

Bobby had the decency to look ashamed for about two seconds before his solemn expression hit her with a force that made her back up. She started to panic right way in her mind wondering what news of a death that she was about to hear.

"Bells, its John." Bobby told her in a quiet voice.

"Bobby?" A gruff voice called out.

Bella pushed passed Bobby and walked into the living room. Standing were two tall men, extremely tall compared to her five foot two self. On had slightly shaggy hair and a baby face, the same scowl set on his face when she first met him. Sam and he was tall, and handsome. She gasped when she looked at him and his mouth was open and his eyes were wide in shock. She dropped her bags and walked slowly towards him.

"Bella?" Sam muttered out right before she closed the space between the two and squeezed around his belly with her small arms with all her might.

"Wow! You're huge Sam, like tall!" She muttered in a low voice craning her neck back to look up at him.

He smiled a sad smile and blushed bright red.

Dean had been quiet. Shock at the hot tiny brunette that walked into the room. Bella. He couldn't believe that this was the annoying bossy little girl from when he was younger. She still looked somewhat like the little girl that held some of his most embarrassing memories from his past. She was still short as shit, but she was damn beautiful.

"No fucking way! Bella Swan? Damn you sure didn't grow up did you?" His gruff voice came out teasingly which made her turn to him and scowl a death dropping glare.

"Shut up, I could drop you on your ass like a sack of potatoes when I was 12 and I sure as shit can do it now with my arms tied behind my back." She snarked back.

Dean was surprised by how much her bitchy tone turned him on, even at a time like this. When his father was held captive by that demon bitch Meg, needing to be rescued.

"The boys are here because they need help. John's being held captive by a bunch of demon bitches." Bobby told her with a pleading eye

Before she could even respond the door was thrown open and a short haired blond girl came walking in. Bella sized her up, she could take her, sure she was a few inches shorter than the girl, but she knew she could knock that bitch out if she got the chance.

"No more crap, okay?" she said

Dean started to go forward, and Bella saw the flask of holy water in his hands, but before he could even get five feet towards the girl, she flung his body into the wall.

This pissed Bella off for some reason. She wasn't sure why because Dean annoyed the shit out of her when she was younger, and she just had the pleasure of a repeat from the past not even five minutes ago.

Sam stepped in front of Bobby as if to protect him and Bella's heart squeezed at him doing that. She knew Bobby could pretty much hold his own without help, but he wasn't so young anymore, and he always took a little longer to heal

"I want the Colt Sam, the real Colt. Right now." The Demon chick demanded in a calm tone

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam told her as he walked towards Bella with Bobby still behind him

"I thought I said no more crap? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchester's I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off the fake gun and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckle heads. I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Meg asked as she started to advance on Sam and Bobby.

Bella had been staying behind Meg, waiting for a moment to get the jump on her and knock her annoying ass out, especially once she opened her mouth about John.

"Actually, we were counting on it" Dean said behind Bella in a gravelly low voice

Meg turned her attention on Dean, finally spotting Bella and she slowly smirked at the two, until Bella and Dean both looked up causing Meg to look up as well. Her smirk died on her face quickly.

"Got'cha." Dean said in a smug voice and stepped in front of Bella hiding her from Meg's eyes.

He wasn't sure why, but he just felt the need to shield her. But Bella stepped around Dean and walked towards Meg with purpose and punched her as hard as she could knocking her out cold as she dropped to the floor.

She looked up and saw both Bobby and Sam looking at her with wide eyes, and Dean chuckled as he came to stand beside her.

"Well, tie her up already." Bella hissed out

Sam jumped from the sound of her voice and gathered a chair sitting it under the devil's trap, in the center. Dean picked up Meg and sat her down as Bobby got some rope. Bella stood off to the side, muttering instructions, such as wrapping the rope tighter around her wrists and legs. Dean would shoot her glare but stayed quiet.

Once she was settled in the chair and tied tighter than a whore's corset, she walked to the kitchen and gathered up a few beers for the boys and herself.

"Well, looks like you two have been having all the fun. What the hell happened, and why haven't you come for help sooner?" She asked, her eyes blazing in anger

The boys then went ahead and told her what had happened. How Dean went to Sam to ask for help in searching for John once he didn't show up to the decided spot to meet up at. Then they went ahead and told her about Sam's girlfriend Jessica dying like their mama died, and she nearly cried at the sad look in his eyes. They told her about the Colt and how they met back up with John and all the other crazy shit they been through.

Once they were finished she didn't know if she was more pissed off that John left Dean on his own only to pull his brother back into the shit that hunting is, or the fact that John didn't come for help and they all work together to track this demon bastard down and put him down like a dog that he sounded like. Either way she was pissed, sad, and just down right emotional at the turn of events.

She first went to Sam, and smoothed back his hair in a motherly way, and told him she was sorry about what happened, but that he would get his revenge but don't let it consume him. Then she went to Dean and held his face in her hands and just stared at him as he stared back with wide eyes. She kissed his forehead and told him that he can't blame himself for his father getting demon napped and that he's done all that he could do. He nodded as much as he could while her tiny hands gripped his face. Then she stepped back and glared at the two.

"Well you two should have called Bobby a long time ago. He would have set your daddy straight, the stubborn man. Shit like his can't be done alone; you need a team, back up. Once I get my hands on that man, I'm going to kick his ass." She spat causing Sam and Dean both to flinch back, and Bobby to chuckle.

Not too long after that, Meg woke up and glared at Bella, then smirked at the boys.

"If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg purred

"Where is our father Meg?" Dean asked as he stood up to stand in front of her.

"You didn't ask very nice." She pouted

"Where is our father, bitch?" Dean corrected himself, causing Bella to giggle.

"Geez, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot, you don't." She smiled as she hit a nerve.

Bella went to attack her but Sam held her hand to keep her where she was. But Dean couldn't stay as calm as Sam was forcing him to be.

"You think this is a freaking game? Where is he?" Dean yelled at her and leaned in so his face was inches from Meg's. "What did you do to him?" He demanded through his raised voice

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." She replied back with a smug tone in her voice, seeing Dean so rattled.

She was happy she was getting a rise out of him, rattling his cage, causing him to give a good reaction out of her. She took pleasure in that, and Bella could see it.

Before Bella could even step to him and make him stand back, he back handed Meg, hard, causing her to yelp out slightly from the force he used.

"It's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl." Meg panted out as she looked up at Dean

"You're no girl." Dean whispered out as he glared at the demon bitch sitting in front of him.

"Dean." Bobby called out getting his attention and then walked out of the room.

Sam, Bella, and Dean followed him out.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked his brother

"She's lying, he's not dead." Dean told Sam

Bella stayed quiet. She never thought coming home from being away for two months would end up like this. She thought her and Bobby would have a few quiet days of relaxing and talking about the past two months that went on while they were away from each other. And it shocked her that Sam and Dean just popped back into her life after just so recently thinking of them. She couldn't believe what's been going on with them.

She had the great fortune of losing her parents a while ago, so she didn't have to deal with losing one parent then the almost loss of another after so long. She's had her family taken away from her already, like a Band-Aid being ripped off quickly, just to get it over with. She was grieving for those boys. First their mom when they were little, then Sam's girlfriend, and now all this other shit. She just couldn't imagine what was going on in side of their minds.

She knew one thing though, that she was going to stick with these boys. They haven't seen each other in a long time, but now, she was sure she was going to tag along with them no matter what after this. Even if she had to hog tie Dean and shove him in his own trunk, she was going to watch their backs. They needed it, hell, she needed it. She knew she didn't mind hunting alone, but hunting alone was lonely as shit.

"Dean you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby told Dean

"Why?" Dean asked him looking angry

"Because she really is a girl, Dean, that's why." Bella told him

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked her and Bobby

"She's possessed!" Bobby told the both of them while Bella nodded

"That's a human, possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?" Bella asked them, or more like demanded that they tell her the answer she wished for.

Sam and Dean both looked back at Meg, who had her eyes on them the whole time they were having their little huddle in the other room.

"Are you telling me there is an innocent girl trapped in there somewhere?" Dean asked both Bobby and Bella

Bella sighed and slapped Dean upside the head, causing him to wince and glare at her.

"Of course there is a girl inside there, you idiot. Do you think they just come from hell inside their own body? Uh, no they possess people and use them as vessel you retard. Jesus, hasn't anybody ever taught you anything about demons and their shit?" Bella practically growled out in frustration.

Bobby placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down or at least try his best to keep her in the spot she stood in. He didn't want her to beat their asses any more than they were already themselves, with what was going around. While he tried his best to calm her with a touch, Dean and Sam both stepped back from the rage that she seemed to have, not to mention the way her eyes went a few shades darker might have freaked them out.

Dean might have been scared but he wasn't going to admit that, at least not to her, or out loud.

"Ah, Isabella Swan, I've heard all about you." Meg said from the other room

True, she had heard all about her. Just like everybody had heard all about Dean and Sam Winchester. The three of them, together, she didn't like it and nobody else would like it either. But they didn't know that, not yet at least.

"I'm sure you have heard all about me, I'm sort of a big deal. Of course I've heard nothing about you, guess you're not as special as you think you are. Pity." Bella snarked back sarcastically.

It didn't show in her face, but she was interested in what the blond demon bitch meant. Heard all about her, whatever the hell that meant she wasn't sure if that was good or not. Then again anything that had to do with a demon tended to lean on the bad side.

Bella shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, and got her head back in the game. She tried to figure out how to make the bitch talk, yet not kill the person who she was possessing. She tended to feel awful for innocent people dying in the crossfire. She cried more when an innocent died than when her parents died, it made her feel awful.

"Just don't kill her, exercise her yes, but don't kill her. From what you told us, about her fall. Well she could be severely hurt, and if we can get that bitch out of her body then I only hope we can save that girls life. So don't freaking kill her guys, or so help me my six five boot will be shoved so far up both of your asses, you'll be tasting rubber and dirt for the rest of your freaking lives." Bella warned and then stomped back into the room and flashed the demon slut a cheeky smile for good measure.

The smile earned her a glare, which in return Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of pussy footing around, but with the girl's body they had to tread lightly. She really wanted to beat the piss out of the demon but that meant harming the girl more than they needed to.

"That's actually good news, an innocent being in there." Dean whispered into Bella's ear when they all walked back into the room.

Dean wanted to exercise the Demon right out of the girl, she had to be awake in there, listening and getting all sorts of information, knowing everything that had been going on. Dean wanted to question the girl that's inside of her, if it were possible, and he hoped it was because if not, he had no other hope as to find their father.

Bella stood next to Sam, while Dean walked around the demon.

"Are you going to read me a story?" Meg asked, seeing Sam holding a book.

"Something like that." Dean told her with a smile on his face, "Hit it Sam." Without taking his eyes off of the demon

Sam started reading the incantation from the book, Bobby was standing near a window keeping look out just in case, Dean never took his feet to far from the demon, he preferred to have a front row seat to see the bitch go back to hell. Bella stayed where she was always between the boys, always near the both of them but her eyes never left the demon.

"An exorcism, are you serious?" The demon asked Dean

"Full force, baby, head spinning, projectile vomiting. The whole nine yards." Dean told her never taking his eyes off of her.

Sam kept going, and the demon let out a moan of pain. Bella could see it in her eyes she was scared, she didn't want to be taking out of the human body that she had been possessing and the fact that she was scared made Bella smile because that demon lady caused a lot of pain already.

The demon looked back at Sam, and glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you." She told him then turned back to Dean, "I'm going to rip the bones from your body." She said to Dean.

"No, you're gonna burn in hell." Dean looked her in the eye and told her, "Unless you tell us where our dad is." He said trying to get it out of her.

He gave her a moment to tell them where John was, but she didn't say anything. She only panted out her breaths while she looked him in the eyes. She wasn't going to stay anything.

"Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." Dean told her

He then looked over the Demon's head to Sam, and let him know just by looking at him that he was serious, and for him to finish sending the bitch back where she belonged.

For a while Dean and the demon went back and forth. Her telling him that John was dead and Dean screaming back at her that he didn't believe her, that she was lying.

The chair she was sitting in started to move around wildly, causing loud screeches, which made Bella jump from her spot.

"THE BUILDING!" The demon screamed out

Dean yelled at Sam to wait, and asked the demon what she meant.

"He's not dead, but he will be after what we do to him." She said

Dean and Sam shared a hopeful look at the chance that their father was indeed alive.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean asked her

"You don't." She managed to whisper out

"Sam!" Dean shouted meaning for Sam to continue.

"A building okay!" The demon shouted desperately, "A building in Jefferson City." She finished

"Missouri? Where, what's the address?" Dean questioned

"I don't know." She cried out

"The demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?" Sam asked with hope in his voice

"I don't know, I swear, I don't know! That's everything, that's all I know." She pleaded

"Finish it." Dean sneered out while looking at the girl

Bobby turned his head around with wide eyes. Bella really didn't have much of an expression on her face at all, she knew what was going to happen, she knew what would happen, that the girl inside her own head while being possessed was going to die. She sent out a little prayer in her head for the girl, but she knew it was hopeless.

"What? I told you the truth!" The Demon panted out grasping for straws, to be able to stay alive.

"I don't care." Dean said in his gruff voice.

"You son of a bitch, you promised!" She spat in anger

"I lied!" Dean yelled in her face, "Sam!" Dean shouted for his brother to continue but Sam didn't, so Dean looked to his brother and gave him a pointed look, "Read!" He demanded as he went to stand next to his brother and Bella.

"We can still use her! Find out where the demon is." Sam told Dean, he didn't want to have to do it, he knew what it meant, and only nobody was voicing it out loud, so he wasn't either.

"She doesn't know." Dean yelled

"She lied!" Sam said right back

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there, and we've got to help her!" Dean told his brother

Bobby walked over to the three, Dean and Sam facing off, Bella just glaring at the Demon, he stood next to Bella who grasped his flannel shirt. He knew it hurt her to kill innocents when she didn't mean to, he knew how bad it messed with her mind and knocked her down.

"You're gonna kill her." Bobby told Dean

"What?" Dean asked him

"You said she fell from a building, Dean. That girl's body is broken; the only thing keeping her alive is that demon in side of her. You exercise it, that girl is gonna die!" Bobby told both boys

"Listen to me, both of you; we are not going to leave her like that!" Dean told both Sam and Bobby looking between them.

"She is a human being!" Bobby argued

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery!" Dean argued right back then looked at his brother, "Sam finish it!" Dean demanded

Bella looked back and forth between the tree men. He could see the anger blazing in Dean's eyes, the scared look of a little boy in Sam's eyes at having to do what Dean was asking of him, and the look of sorrow in Bobby's eyes. She didn't want to have Sam feel guilty even if that human girl inside of there was going to die.

So she did the only thing she could think of, to save Sam from his pain, and give Dean the satisfaction that the demon was no longer possessing that poor girl's body. She took the book from Sam's hands and stepped closer to the girl.

"Bells?" Bobby choked out

Dean and Sam just stood there with wide eyes, not really knowing what to say. They didn't know her anymore, but Bobby did. He knew the guilt she was going to feel later, even if she didn't admit it right away. He knew she was going to have whatever happens next on her shoulders until she could part with it in peace.

She didn't turn around, but her posture was near perfection, her back rim rod straight, and she held her head high even if her chin was quivering a little bit. From Bobby's view, he could see a few tears leaving her eyes, but the boy's couldn't.

"It has to be done. That girl doesn't deserve to have a demon live inside of her body for the rest of her life, or longer. That demon doesn't deserve to possess her body, it belongs in hell. It's the better choice, for the girl. She's lives in agony inside of her own mind for God knows how long, or we force that demon bitch out of her, and let her die with dignity, control over her own body, not being a puppet!" Bella said strongly, even though her voice wavered a few times.

The three men had no words after what she said. So they didn't say anything at all, and their silence was Bella's que to go ahead. She didn't have to look at the book though; she already knew it all from memory. She lowered the book to her belly, and looked straight into the demon's eyes, and started the incantation that Sam already started, all over again.

Dean watched her, she didn't move from her spot where she stood in front of the chair and the girl. Her voice strong, yet calms, but as she got farther along, her voice strongly rose louder and louder. He had to admit to himself, he admired her for what she done. She didn't know, be had kept an eye on her, and the way she looked at his brother and took the book from him, Dean knew. He knew she was doing it so Sam wouldn't feel any guilt later on, and he respected her, a whole lot more, for that.

The girl's head flew back and black smoke came out of her mouth as she screamed, in pain, Dean didn't know. But, he watched as the girls head dropped, her chin to her chest, and Bella's shoulder's dropped the same time as her head did.

His eyes wide, along with his brother's as they watched as Bella untied the girl, and moved her to lie down as carefully as she could, as gentle as she could. The heard the girl gasping lowly, blood coming out of her mouth.

"She's still alive." Sam whispered

"Call 911, get some water and blankets." Dean told Bobby as he went to crouch down next to Bella in front of the girl.

"Thank You." The girl whispered looking at Bella.

Sam and Dean now at Bella's side could see the tear's pouring out of her eyes, like two tiny rivers flowing down her cheeks.

"Shh." Bella and Sam said to the girl to sooth her.

"A year." The girl whispered out.

"What?" Sam asked her

"It's been a year, of her being inside me. I couldn't move my own body, the things I did. It was a nightmare." She struggled to get out.

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean asked and Sam's head snapped up to look at him then to the girl.

Bella hadn't uttered a word, she just held on to the girls hand and slowly moved her thumb over the top of her hand like her mother use to do when she was sick, lying in bed. She just wanted to comfort the girl the best she could.

"Dean." Sam muttered looking between Bella and the girl

"_We_ need to know." Dean told his brother while looking at Bella's head

"Yes." She whispered out, but didn't take her eyes off Bella. "But, it wants you to know, they want you to come for him." She rasped out

Dean and Sam looked wide eyed between Bella and the girl, they didn't know if she just didn't want to take her eyes away from Bella's or if she was speaking directly to Bella and not them.

"Where's the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked her

"Not there, other ones, there are other ones there." She answered

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asked

"The river." She told him barely holding on and Bella gripped her hand more tightly, "Sunrise." She said even quieter.

"Sunrise, what does that mean?" Dean questioned but she didn't answer, she just kept looking at Bella, "What does that mean?" He asked louder

Once Bella's body went slack, and she let out a sob, they knew she was dead. Bella gently took the girls hand to her lips and kissed it while crying. She placed the girl's hand on her stomach, and leaned forward kissed her cheek like a mother would, and brought her shaking hand to the girl's eyes and closed them for her.

There was no other sound but Bella's soft cries and her whispering words.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that you been through what you had. You died being control of your own body, and that's all I could give you, to stop your pain as best as I could. Please forgive me." She whispered

The boys and Bobby didn't move an inch. Sam's eyes swept to Dean, and Dean's eyes swept to Bobby. They didn't know if they should say something, or what to do at the moment. But they heard Bella's words.

She stood up slowly from the girl, and walked away to her bags that she dropped when she first arrived. She took out clothes and without saying any words, went to take a quick shower. She didn't want the girl's blood on her any longer or any more than it already was.

While Bella was in the shower, the boys and Bobby started picking things up around the room.

"She's going to feel guilt for some time." Bobby whispered and the boys stopped moving where they were.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked

"When an innocent dies, and she can't save them, she feels guilt. It stays with her for some time." Bobby told the boys looking between the two.

"I should have –"Sam started to say but was cut off.

"No, that's what she didn't want. She didn't want you to have to do it Sam. She knew that, that girl was going to die. She didn't want you to feel the effect of her life ending after it. It's just the type of person Bell is, she takes on what she doesn't want others to feel. She's always been protective of you Sam." Bobby told him

No words were really said after that. They just cleaned up as much as they could while Bella was in her shower. After she was finished, she put her damp hair up in a messy bun, and put on clothes. Jean's, a tight band tee shirt, and her knee high biker boots.

"Will you take my bags out to your car?" Bella asked Dean

"What?" Both Winchester brothers asked as Bobby chuckled lowly

"You didn't think you were going to get John by yourselves did you?" Bella asked giving both boys a serious bitch brow.

"You don't have to do that, we can do it. It's dangerous Bella." Sam softly said.

She glared harder at him, and took a step towards him causing him to take a step back. Dean decided to stay quiet and be smart about the situation. He remembered how she took him down time after time when they were younger, and he had no doubt that just because she was this tiny little thing, that she couldn't do it now. Not to mention the glare his baby brother was receiving, scared the shit out of him.

"I'm going, Sam. I deserve to go just as much as you do! I just killed a girl, and I'm going there is nothing you can say to stop me. If I have to go by myself or follow you two idiots, fine I'll do that." She snapped at him.

Sam didn't say anything after that, he just took her bags gently from her and took them out to the impala but let out a loud whistle, causing Dean to walk outside.

"Is this yours?" Sam asked while Dean drooled

"Of course, she is. Now put my bags in the car, we need to leave soon." Bella told him while she patted her car gently

Bella went to the trunk of her car and Dean nearly drooled. She had an arsenal of weapons, more weapons that they had in his trunk. Bella started quickly to pick out a duffle full of weapons to bring along with her.

"So hot." He muttered but she heard him and giggled.

After she had the bag full she gave it to Dean to put in his trunk along with their weapons.

"Alright, you better hurry up and beat it, before the paramedics get here." Bobby told them.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked as they came to a stop beside the Impala.

Bella snorted and Bobby looked taken back.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." Bobby shrugged and handed a big book over to Sam, "Here take this, you might need it." He said

Sam took the book even though his thoughts went to Bella and how she didn't need to read it, since she seemed to have it down pact, but he said thanks anyways.

"Thanks, for everything." Dean told Bobby nodding his head as if to make Bobby see that he really meant it.

"Be careful, alright? Just go find your dad, and when you do, you bring him around. Would ya? I won't even try to shoot him this time." Bobby said with an innocent look on his face.

The boys let out small smiles and Bella rolled her eyes but beamed at him, then hugged him tightly.

"You be careful, Uncle Bobby. I'll call you soon, okay?" Bella whispered a she held on tighter to him.

"You better, don't make me come after you." He chuckled then looked up over her head to the boys.

"Don't let her bully you into too much, alright?" He said playfully, which earned him a loud smack on his arm from Bella.

"You hush old man. I love you, and you will hear from us soon." Bella gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked out the door, the boys following close after her.

Before Dean left completely, he turned back to Bobby and smiled at him, then shut the door as he left.

The drive was quiet, nobody really talked. Dean and Sam were trying to mentally prepare themselves to save their dad, and Bella was trying to let them be in their own minds. They needed need mindless chatter bothering them or getting on their nerves. Now wasn't the time to catch up, now wasn't the time for talking or any other things that would have set one of them off, mostly Dean. Bella knew that they needed the quiet, and she respected that because had it been Bobby, that needed to be rescued, she wouldn't have wanted anyone bothering her or trying to chat her up.

So she stuck to going over lists in her head of all the things she brought. She made sure to have clothes, and weapons she thought would be useful for the boys. Salt, holy water, the whole nine yards, if you think it she brought it. Once she knew what they had, she allowed herself to go into her own mind.

She thought back to those months that the Winchesters visited Bobby's. She allowed herself to think about her parents and her family that died along the way. In truth, she was the last remaining Swan left, and she wanted to do them proud. She wasn't thinking about if or the possibilities of dying on this mission to save John. She was just making different plans to save him, trying to visualize the before, during and after.

Mostly, she was praying. She wasn't a religious person, but she did believe in God, and a higher power. So she prayed for a save mission, to retrieve the boy's father to them. She prayed for them, never for herself. She wasn't one to pray for her own wellbeing. She wanted to give that girl that died hours before, justice, hoping that they could somehow beat this demon that caused so much pain and chaos.

Once they came to a stop, Bella's eyes opened and she got out of the car along with Sam and Dean. Dean right away went to the trunk of the Impala and started going through his own weapons. Bella went right beside him, doing the same thing. Sam had been studying the book that Bobby handed over to him.

She would catch Sam looking over to her and Dean from time to time, just waiting for him to say something, but he never did. Dean checked his gun, making sure his clip was full, and Bella tucked two of hers inside the waist of her jeans. She tucked four flasks of holy water in her pockets, and took her jacket out of one of her clothing duffels and put it on.

"You've been quiet." Sam stated to Dean

"Just getting ready." Dean muttered to his brother

Bella looked between the two and started to feel a little awkward.

"He's going to be fine, Dean." Sam tried to reassure his brother, but he didn't know he was really trying to reassure.

Dean or himself, either way he wanted to believe, had to believe that his words were true. That their father was fine, that they would get him and that he wouldn't be broken or dead.

Sam went back to the book, and started flipping through pages, reading what symbols mean what. He came to a trap symbol. A devil's devils trap.

Sam wiped away some of the dust from diving on the road, and started using a white wax pencil to draw the symbol on the car, or the trunk of the car rather.

"Dude, what are you drawling on my car?" Dean asked as he angrily stomped over to his brother.

"It's called a devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside of it." Sam told him as he continued to draw it.

Bella giggled quietly at how angry Dean looked, and how Sam didn't even notice it and just kept on doing what was he doing. It was clear to her that the car was precious to Dean.

"So?" Dean said

Sam finished and walked around to the other side of the car, and started to draw the symbol right across from the first one he made.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." Sam told him

"So?" Dean asked louder this time

"So, we have a place to hid the Colt, while we go get dad." Sam told him as he drew the symbol

Dean looked at Bella, then back at Sam.

"What are you talking about; we're bringing the Colt with us." Dean told Sam with a look on his face that made him look like an angry child.

"We can't, Dean. We only have three bullets left." Sam told him then looked up to Dean, "We can't just use them on any demon, and we have to use them on _the_ demon." Sam stressed out as he used his hand in a flourish of a moment to make his point.

Bella just looked back and forth between the brothers, and rolled her eyes. She didn't know if this was just how they acted right now, or all the time. Either way it was started to get on her nerves an soon she was going to end up slapping the heck out of both of them, before she stuck her foot up their asses, while telling them to get their shit together.

"No, we need to save dad, Sam. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Dean said as he walked around to stand in front of his brother for their argument.

Sam shut the book, and looked up at his brother with a small glare on his face.

"Dean, do you know how pissed dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun." Sam said in a calm voice.

Well calm went out the window, as soon as those words came out of Sam's mouth.

"I don't care, Sam! I don't care what dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what dad wants?" Dean shouted at his brother.

"We need to kill this demon. You use to want that too!" Sam shouted right back, "Hell, you're the one that came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it." Sam finished shouting

Bella couldn't help but look back and forth between the two. She wished she had popcorn and wanted to say something, but she decided it wasn't the right time. So she kept her mouth shut and shifted from one foot to the other, waiting to see what Dean's counter comment was going to be.

"Well you and dad are a lot more alike, than I thought, you know that?" Dean asked Sam while smiling a humorless smile. "You both can't wait to sacrifice your selves for this thing. But do you know what; I'm going to be the one to bury you!" Dean shouted at his brother, as Sam looked away then back to Dean, and didn't know what to say after that, but he didn't have to. "You're selfish you know that? You don't care about anything other than revenge." Dean told Sam

"That's not true, Dean. I want Dad back, but they're expecting us to use this gun. They get the gun, and they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun, we can't." Sam whispered at the end.

"Fine." Dean said

"I'm serious, Dean." Sam argued back

"I said fine, Sam." Dean shouted and took the gun out of his jacket and placed it in the trunk of the car.

Sam walked around to the passenger side of the car, and pulled out a backpack.

Bella walked up till her right side of her body was pressed against Dean's stomach.

"I know he doesn't want you to bring that gun, but we may need it. Hurry up and put it back in your jacket, and close the trunk." Bella whispered as quietly as she could

Dean looked down at her in shock, he was sure that she would side with Sam. It shocked him that she didn't side with Sam, but he also enjoyed the way her body was pressed against his. He had to fight not to moan at the way her body heat pressed against his.

He took the gun from the trunk and put it back where it was before, and stepped back, but before he could close the trunk, Bella did it for him.

The three of them gathered up the things they were bringing with them, and started their trek up the river. They came to a bushy sidewalk and started to walk to the street.

"I think I know what Meg, meant by Sunrise." Dean said as he stopped Bella from walking farther by grasping her wrist in his hand, as Sam looked back at him.

Both Sam and Bella looked towards where Dean had his eyes locked.

_Sunrise Apartments._

The three walked closer to look around the building and take everything in.

"Son of a bitch, it's pretty smart." Dean said

Bella shook her head. Children, they had children around the building playing, and possibly inside the building.

"If these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside." Dean said looking between Bella and Sam.

"Not almost anybody. They can possess anybody, unless you're protected." Bella told the boys

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us." Sam agreed nodding his head

"So we can't kill them, there guarded and surrounded by human shields" Dean said as he looked back at the apartments.

"I bet they know exactly what we look like too, and they can look like anybody." Sam said

"Yeah this sucks out loud." Dean agreed

"They might know what you look like, but they don't know what I look like. I mean, they don't know I'm with you, there was no way that Meg or whatever that demon bitch's name is, could have told them I was with you." Bella said standing between the boys, she noticed that Dean never let go of her wrist.

"What are you saying here, Bella?" Dean asked her as he looked down at her since he was a foot taller than her.

"What if I go inside, and pull the fire alarm, it will make everybody come out of the apartments, the human's that is." Bella shrugged

Dean and Sam looked at each other with raised eye brows and had to admit that it was pretty clever. The most effective thing they could have done to get the innocents that weren't possessed out of the building so they could go in.

"Okay, but what about us? I mean, you get in the building, pull the alarm, and everybody gets out. So you would be in the building, how would we get in undetected?" Dean asked her while Sam stood next to Dean so they both could look at her

Bella started chewing on her bottom lip and started thinking, and then her eyes went wide and they twinkled.

"The fire department will show up right? The city responds in 7 minutes, so once they show up, one of you needs to distract somebody so the other can get their little outfits. I mean you wouldn't be detected right? Being in a fire fighter's uniform and all that, there will be about a dozen of them walking around, what are two more guys? Nobody would notice I'm pretty sure of it." Bella suggested as she shifted from foot to foot starting to get pumped up.

"Alright, looks like Tiny B, is running the show here." Dean nodded as he spoke.

Bella beamed at both of them and kissed both of their cheeks, and calmly walked out of the bushes, to the street, and on the sidewalk in front of the building. She smoothed out her clothes for some reason, and started to walk towards the building. Once she was inside, both Sam and Dean held their breath waiting to see if it would work or if they would here a scream or shout from her, meaning he got caught.

Once they heard the fire alarm going off both boys let out their breath and looked at each other with matching smiles.

Inside the building was a different story. Bella stood to look and listen as she heard people shouting and slamming their doors behind them and they ran down halls and stairs to leave the building. Once a rush of people passed her, she hid in janitorial closet with the door cracked open so she could see who came in and out of the building.

Really she was waiting for Sam and Dean to get their gigantic asses in side, so they could go get John.

Outside of the building Sam and Dean waited across the street behind the bushes until the fire department showed up. Once they did, they walked across the street as many of the apartment attendance stayed outside of a safe line. Sam went one way, Dean went another. Sam stood near a fire truck, waiting for Dean to distract the guy that was standing in front of them.

"Hey is there a fire?" Dean asked the man as if he were panicking

"Sir, you need to calm down and step behind the line." The fireman told Dean ushering him where he wanted him.

"It's just I have a yorkie in there, and he pees everywhere when he's nervous." Dean chuckled

Once the Fire Fighter was out of the way, Sam went to the storage compartment and unlocked it using his lock pick. He then took two of the uniforms and went on his merry way.

Sam and Dean met up and put the uniforms on along with the hats that go with them, there for hiding their identities. Once they were in the building Bella let out a giggle, she knew it was them. The other fire fighters she saw coming and going from the building we much shorter than both of them or at least shorter than Sam. Once they heard her giggle they pulled her out of the closet she was hiding in and started making their way around using EMF meter readers.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean's gruff voice ran out behind his mask causing his voice to sound muffled, which caused Bella to giggle again.

"You never told me that." Sam said they stopped in front of a door waiting for a reading from the EMF.

They weren't counting on it, but it went off the charts and lit up like a Christmas tree causing the three of them to look at each other.

Dean looked back at the door, and Sam and Bella nodded standing on the other sides, so they couldn't be seen, at least not from the peep hole.

The door was opened and they burst there. There was a woman being possessed and the force of bursting in the door caused her to be struck in the head, by the door. Sam went straight to her and started spraying here with the water they blessed that was held in the tank that attached to the fireman gear. Dean was almost attacked by a demon possessing a man, but he started spraying him too.

Bella's job was to find John first while they took care of whatever demons were watching over him and what not. She looked around a saw a door that was slightly opened. She slowly opened it and saw John sprawled out on the bed. He didn't look like he was breathing and that worried Bella, so she rushed to his side. She bent her head down so her ear was close to his mouth and she herself stopped breathing so she could hear if he was breathing. He was and she let out a sigh of relief.

The boys joined her in the room soon after, telling her they locked them in a closet and salted the door so they couldn't get out of it.

Dean rushed to Bella's side to be by his father and Sam was stunned at the end of the bed, not being able to move his feet any farther. The man who had been beat up so many times in his life, yet kept moving, and always got up, was laying there as if he were dead and that made Sam's body run cold.

"He's still breathing; I think he's just knocked out." Bella told Dean in a quiet voice.

Dean leaned over Bella's sitting body and shook his dad harshly once, then twice.

"Dad, wake up!" Dean said loudly

He didn't get a response out of him, so Dean went into his back pocket and got out his pocketknife. He flipped it open and went to cut the bindings around his wrists, but he was stopped.

"Wait, Dean." Sam said in a strained voice.

"What, Sam? What?" Dean asked him harshly

"He could be possessed for all we know." Sam told him gently

"What? Are you nuts?" Dean asked him and went back to the bindings, getting ready to cut them.

"Dean." Sam called out to him again causing Dean to look up at his little brother, as Sam was puling something out of his pocket, a flask. "We got to be sure." Sam told him with a pointed look.

Dean looked down at Bella and she nodded in agreement with Sam.

"He's right Dean, we have to be sure he's not possessed, because it would fucking suck to have your dad start trying to kill us once we get him out of this shit hole, because he is possessed. Let him, Dean, it will make you feel better too. You just won't know until he does it." Bella told him as calmly as she could.

Dean nodded to Bella and looked back at Sam. Sam opened the flask and started to pour it on John's chest and flicked some over his face. No smoke came from his face or his clothes. The only reaction they got from John was him waking up, and painfully slow looking in front of him, to Sam.

"Sam?" John whispered out, "why are you splashing water on me?" He asked his voice gruff and gravely just like Dean's, but even more so since he started to become aware of his surroundings.

Bella nearly let out a squeal of excitement that John was awake and definitely alive and not possessed. Instead she grasped his dirty, sweaty face and made him look at her, and she smiled so wide and so big that John had to flinch back.

"Isabella?" John asked the same time Dean asked if he was alright.

"They have been drugging me." John said still looking at Bella, since she still had his face gripped in his tiny hands. "Where's the Colt?" He asked

"Don't worry It's safe." Sam reassured him and John let out a breath he had been holding.

"Good boys, good boys." He praised lightly

"Um, Bella? Do you think you can let go of his face, so we can get the hell out of here?" Dean asked with wide eyes and his arms open as if saying 'what the hell'.

"I can't." Bella whispered looking torn

"What? Why the hell not?" Dean asked

"Because if I let go of his face, then my hands are free, meaning I might just bitch slap him so hard he'll just be knocked back out." Bella whispered

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at her, but Dean just looked wide eyed at her as if she were crazy, or possibly insane. John just smiled at her.

"How about we get out of here and you slap me later?" He grinned at her as he asked

She sighed and slowly let go of his face, and Dean and Sam rushed around to get him cut from his bindings. She got off the bed, as Sam and Dean helped their father get up and leave the room. Bella was in front of them, just as they thought about going out the door of the apartment, it burst open by a firefighter and a man, clearly possessed.

They rushed back to the room and Bella closed and locked the door. They leaned against the wall near the door and waited, but they didn't have to wait for long. The demon possessing the firefighter put an ax through the door, to get the door opened. Bella moved quickly and salted the door.

"We're going to have to go out the window, now!" Bella demanded them in an urgent whisper

Dean and Sam helped there dad through the window and as soon as all three men were out the window Bella tossed Dean the bag full of stuff. Dean handed the bag over to Sam, who then put it on his back, and Dean turned back to Bella and helped her out the window. Just as she turned around the door took another hit from the demon with the ax. She salted the window quickly using the last of that can of salt.

Dean went down the fire escape first, followed by John, then Sam, then Bella. Dean and Bella had argued about when she would go down, Dean wanted her between the guys, so they could protect her, and that of course caused him to receive a glare and an eye roll. She practically had to shove Sam down before her. They went down as quickly as they could, but John was hurt and still groggy from the drugs they had given him so he was much slower than Dean's quick movements.

Once Dean was on the ground, John practically fell on top of him missing the last few steps down. Dean caught him though, and Sam quickly got to the ground and just pulled Bella off and sat her on her feet. Sam went ahead, as Dean held John against the building wall so he could gain his breathe, but Sam was tackled to the ground by a demon.

Dean placed his father quickly on the ground to sit, while Dean went to help Sam. Bella stayed by John to protect him just in case another demon came to attack John. Bella watched as Dean went to help Sam, as he was being punched in the face by a demon who was straddling him. Dean kicked the demon in the face hoping to get the demon off his brother, but that didn't happen. Bella saw the demon look up at Dean and then fling him onto a car, shattering the front window.

The demon then went back to hitting Sam, and Bella started to get worried so she moved away from John a little bit, itching to attack the demon. But she didn't have to, a shot rang out, and the demon lit up as if lightening was inside of him, and then died.

"Sam." Dean said rushing to his brother's side to help him up.

Bella ducked down and placed one of John's arms around her shoulders and heaved him up on his feet as well as she could. Him being taller than her, caused him to slump heavily against her, and on her. She staggered a few steps towards Dean and Sam.

Dean helped Sam up from the ground, and paused to look down at the body of the man that was possessed. Bella saw him and the look on his face, and called attention to him.

"I know, and it will be alright." She whispered to him and she shifted her weight so John wouldn't fall, and so she herself wouldn't fall.

Dean didn't say anything, he just propped Sam on his shoulder just like Bella was with his dad, and told her they needed to get out of there. They went back to where John had been sitting, and Dean picked up the backpack and they walked as quickly as they could, while holding two heavy men upright.

They finally made it back to the safety of the car. Bella put John in the backseat along with Sam, and then she got in the front with Dean. Once they were out of town, Bella reached over to the Dean's hand that had been resting on his thigh and held it tightly. She wasn't sure if it was alright, but when Dean squeezed her hand back, but didn't say a word or look at her, she knew it was alright.

She just wanted to give him some sort of comfort, to let him know that, she was there, and that he wasn't alone, like he usually was in situations such as the one they were in.

Day turned into night as they drove the next destination in which Bella had no idea what it was. She just held Dean's hand and from time to time, he would run his thumb across the top of her hand in a soothing manner. She wasn't sure if he knew he was doing it, but she was very aware of it but didn't say anything, she allowed the action to sooth her along with the sound of the engine from the car as they drove.

Once they were about five minutes to where ever Dean was taking them, Sam woke up with a loud groan. Neither of the two from the front seat turned around or said anything. Sam didn't say anything either, the three just enjoyed the calming silence, at least until Dean pulled up to a cabin in the woods.

Bella look out of her window to take a look at the place. She wasn't really impressed with it, but it was coverage and would do. She turned her face to look over at Dean, whose eyes were on their hands, with a soft expression on his face. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile, in which she returned. They slowly let go of each other's hands, so Dean could turn the car off and so Bella could get out. Dean helped his father out of the car and into the cabin. He placed in on the bed in one of the rooms. Bella helped Sam get out of the car and gathered a few things.

Sam was alright to walk on his own, he just needed a little bit of time to gain his barring. Once he was inside, Dean made sure he was okay before asking him to go around and salt all the windows and doors to the place.

Bella went into the room was in, and started to clean up any wounds he might have. She started with his face, swiping him down with an alcohol swab, and then placing a clear liquid on the cuts. A Liquid band aide.

"You grew up to be a beautiful woman, Isabella Swan." John whispered to her as she finished on his face.

Dean stood outside the door listening, though neither Bella nor John knew that.

"Why thank you, you're still as handsome as can be!" Bella giggled back then her face turned serious, "You shouldn't have been out there on your own hunting this demon down. You should have had people with you, your boys." Bella softly said.

John sighed and looked at her.

"I couldn't have brought them with me, they made me weak. I would have worried about their safety the whole time. I didn't have time for that, hunting this demon is important." John told her in a serious voice.

This time Bella sighed, and outside of the room Dean's eye's creased at what his father said.

"They are only a weakness to you if you allow yourself to have a weakness. Yes they are your children, but who knows you better than your boys? Who would have your back one hundred percent? Your boys would have. They wouldn't have been a weakness; together you three could have been powerful. Together you guys probably would have already killed this demon, you're after. Don't you see? Nothing is a weakness unless you allow it to be." Bella said strongly and passionately.

John didn't say anything after Bella gave him her speech. So she finished cleaning him up quietly, and walked out of the room. She ran into Dean and together they walked out into the living room space of the cabin.

"How is he?" Sam asked as he looked up seeing Bella throw away the bloody wipes.

"He should be fine; he just needs some rest is all." Bella whispered to him

Dean didn't say a thing; he just sat in a chair and quietly watched as Bella fitted around the room and as same salted the last window.

"How are you?" Bella asked Sam

Sam sighed and looked out the window then turn towards Bella and Dean.

"I'll survive." He told her then looked at Dean. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here do you?" Sam asked him

"I don't think so; we're out of another place to hold up." Dean told Sam

"Yeah." Sam sighed out then looked to the ground and back up at Dean. "Hey, uh, Dean, you saved my life back there." Sam said softly

"So I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean asked him with no smile on his face or any humor in his voice.

Bella just sat there, looking at them as they talked. She wasn't sure this was going to be a pleasant conversation, now that Dean said something about him bringing the gun along with them. But if they did argue, she was ready to tell Sam, that she told Dean to bring the gun with them and not leave it behind.

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here." Sam told his brother, not at all even bothering to start an argument. There wasn't one to have or start.

He was just thankful that Dean saved his life.

"You're Welcome." Dean told his brother, and he meant it.

"Hey, Sam." Dean called out to his brother as Sam started to walk around the room.

"Yeah." He called back

"The guy I shot, there was a person in there." Dean told him as he looked at his hands that were in his lap.

Sam stopped walking and turned back around to face his brother.

"You didn't have a choice, Dean." Sam told his brother softly

"Yeah I know, that's not what bothers me." Dean told him

"Then what does?" asked Sam

"Killing that guy, killing Meg, I didn't hesitate I didn't even flinch. For you and dad, the things I'm willing to do, or kill, it scares me sometimes." Dean told Sam

It was quiet after he said that, neither Sam nor Bella knew what to say. She didn't want to say anything at all, at least not what was in her mind. She felt that if she said something she would have interrupted a brotherly confession. A somewhat bonding moment if you will.

"It shouldn't." John's said causing the three of them to look up at him, because they didn't even know he was up and out of the room he was laying in. "You did good." John told his son

"You're not mad?" Dean asked him looking shocked

"For what?" John asked

"For using a bullet." Dean told him bluntly

"Mad? No. I'm proud of you, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. With you, you watch out for this family. You always have." John told Dean giving him a small smile

"Thanks." Dean muttered.

A second later, the lights started flickering, and right away Dean and Bella stood up and Sam came to stand next to them. John looked out the window of the living room in the cabin.

"It's here, the demon is here." John shouted then he turned to Sam. "Go salt the doors and windows, now." He told him

"I already did it." Sam argued.

"Then go check to be sure." John ordered and Sam obeyed.

"Dean, Isabella, do one of you have the Colt?" John asked them

Bella looked at Dean with wide eyes and she shook her head no, that she didn't have it.

"Yeah, it's right here." Dean told John giving him a confused look

"Give it to me." John told him as he flicked his eyes away from the window to Dean and then back, holding his hand out.

Everything went downhill after that. Dean held the Colt up to John, as if to shoot him and shoved Bella behind him. Sam came into the room after checking the windows and doors with salt, like John asked.

"What the hell Dean?"

"Your brother has lost his damn mind." John told Sam

"That's not our dad, I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we saved him. Think about it Sammy. Dad would have been furious that I wasted a bullet. He would have ripped me a new one." Dean growled out keeping his eyes on John.

Sam looked at John, then at his brother for a minute, and then his eyes locked on Bella's eyes. She nodded gripping the back of Dean's shirt fiercely. Sam trusted his brother more than he trusted his father. He had to stick by his brother's side, and what he said made sense, nobody knows their dad as well as Dean.

So Sam stepped next to Dean and Bella gripped the back of his shirt as well. But then he was flung into a wall, and then Dean was as well, and the Colt went clanking the ground. John or the demon possessing it looked at Bella, its eyes yellow.

The demon stepped next to Bella and brought her body flush with his and he ran his nose from her neck to her hair line, inhaling deeply.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch." Dean growled out

The demon gripped Bella's hair in his fist and dipped her head back harshly causing her to arch into him and he chuckled while looking at Dean.

"Jealous?" The demon questioned with a smirk on his face

The demon laughed and punched Bella in the face hard, causing her to go limp and him drop her like a sack of potatoes. He then picked up the Colt from the ground.

"What a pain in the ass, this thing has been." He said looking over at Sam

"It's you isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam told him as he struggled against the wall

"Well you found me." The demon smiled back at him

"But the holy water?" Sam said

"You think something like holy water, is going to work on something like me?" The demon asked him as he chuckled lowly

"I'm going to kill you." Sam threatened through his teeth

"Oh, that'll be a neat trick. In fact, why don't you make the gun float to you, psychic boy." The demon sarcastically said

Sam's eyes went from the demon, to the gun and then back to the demon.

"This is fun. I could have killed you a hundred times today, but this, this is worth the wait." The demon told the boys as he walked to the middle of the room, standing between the boys.

Dean kept his eyes on the demon, all the while still struggling to break free from the wall he was pinned to.

"Your dad, he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit, he says hi by the way. He's gonna tear you a part. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood." He said while looking at Dean

"Let him go, or I swear to God." Dean started to threaten

"What? What are you and God going to do? You see as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." The demon said as he stepped inches away from Dean's face. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter and the alley? That was my boy. Do you understand?" He asked

"You got to be kidding me." Dean muttered out

"What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children, how would you feel if I killed your family? Oh that's right, I forgot, I did. Still, two wrongs, don't make a right." The demon told Dean

"You, son of a bitch." Dean seethed

"I want to know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam called from his side of the room

The demon turned his attention on to Sam.

"You mean why did I call mommy, and pretty little Jessica?" He asked

"Yeah." Sam said

"You know, he never told you this. But Sam was going to ask her to marry him. He had been shopping for rings and everything." The demon said to Dean, then made his way over to Sam. "You want to know why, because they got in the way." He whispered to Sam

"They got in the way of what?" Sam asked

"My plans for you. Sammy, you and all the children like you." He smiled as he said it

"Listen, do you mind just getting this over with? Because I really can't stand the monologue." Dean asked

Bella started to come to her senses and stir from being knocked out. She tried to be ask quiet as she could so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. Dean decided to run his mouth, to keep attention from her because from the corner of his eye, he could see her starting to move. When the demon lost control over his body for a minute, Bella had stood up on shaky legs and had the Colt pointed at the demon, at John.

"If you kill me, you kill their daddy." The demon taunted her

"I know." She smiled back and fried the gun into John's leg

"Bella, it's still inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me, you pull the trigger and but that bullet into my heart." John told her gruffly

Bella started shaking and crying. She couldn't, she couldn't kill John. She wasn't strong enough to kill him; it would eat away at her forever.

"Shoot me!" John yelled at her. "You shoot me, Isabella. You shoot me and end this here and now. Do it." He commanded her.

"Don't do it" Dean whispered to her from his position on the ground.

She started to say something but John's head went back and black smoke came out his mouth, and lots of it. Once the smoke was gone, he tilted his head up and looked at her with disappointed eyes.

"I couldn't. I'm sorry but I couldn't kill you. "She cried out and just stood there not being able to move.

Sam got up from and went to Dean's side but he told Sam to check their father instead. Bella didn't know what to do. She felt like a failure and she never felt like that before, she was at a loss. It wasn't that she wanted to please John, because she didn't care about that. It was the boy's and all the shit they've been through along with John, to track this demon down and kill it but she wouldn't kill it, not if it meant John died as well.

Sam and Bella got John and Dean into the Impala and started to make their way to the hospital. Dean was messed up pretty bad and John had a bullet wound that needed tended to. Of course that didn't stop John from being angry.

"You should have shot me, and had it end once and for all. This comes before everything." John muttered while looking out the front window.

"I love you and all John, but it sure as shit doesn't come before everything. Killing that demon doesn't come before yourself or your children. I'm not sure what reality you live in, inside of your thick skull. But if you were to die, it would shake them to the core, no matter how much of a bullshit father you've been, damn it. You can't sacrifice your own life, that's so damn selfish. Your son's, no matter how old they are or how old they get should come first, before everything. Not revenge. I'm sorry you lost your wife, and that Sam lost his girlfriend. But you need to be there for these boys, and they need you around. So, before you even get angry, for me not killing you, which would have caused them to hate me, even if they wouldn't have admitted it for a while. Killing the demon may have been put before everything for you, but it sure as shit wasn't for these boys. Besides, I didn't help them save your sorry ass, just to have you die." Bella spat out.

John didn't have any words after that, and the boys listened as she spoke her words. Dean looked over at Bella and she could feel his gaze on her, he smiled at her, and tried to reach for his hand, but before he could get to it, a bright light blinded him, and then a loud noise surrounded him and then nothing, nothing but darkness.

Next he woke up, and ended up running for his life, staying away from a reaper. But he didn't remember any of that. He didn't remember how he did everything he could to keep from getting in the reapers grasp; he didn't remember Sam and Bella feeling his spirit and trying to help him as much as they could. He didn't remember squat.

But he remembers waking up, gasping for his breath with tubes down his throat, and Sam and Bella screaming for help. He remembers Bella never leaving his side, the whole time he was awake in that hospital room, until his dad asked her nicely to give him a few moments. He remembers the words his father whispered lowly into his ear, not only about Sam, but about Bella as well.

He also remembers watching the hospital doctors and nurses, trying to revive his father after Sam found him on the floor of his room. They couldn't revive him.

He stood there, tears coming out of his eyes, along with Sam and Bella, while Bella gripped this arm like a vice. It was only them now. It was only him left to look after Sam. But that wasn't anything new to him, what was new was never having his dad around again. It meant, never having to stop Sam and John's fights, never having to take another demand or command from him again. And that, that hurt him so much it was hard for him to breath.


End file.
